The present invention relates to a ratchet screwdriver with illumination function, in which an illumination device is installed in a main body of the ratchet screwdriver.
FIG. 4 shows an existing screwdriver 90. When it is necessary to illuminate a working side, an illumination device 80 can be fitted onto the stem 91 of the screwdriver 90. The illumination device 80 includes a housing 81 in which a switch 82, a cell (not shown) and a light emitting diode 83 are disposed. A clamping section 84 is disposed at front end of the illumination device 80. The clamping section 84 is formed with outer thread 85 and a fissure 86 at front end. A sleeve 87 formed with inner thread 88 is screwed with the outer thread 85 of the clamping section 84, making the clamping section 84 tightly clamp the stem 91 of the screwdriver 90.
The illumination device 80 is fitted on the stem 91 of the screwdriver 90 without any protection. Therefore, during working, the illumination device 80 is subject to collision of alien article and is apt to damage or fail. FIG. 5 shows another type of existing ratchet screwdriver in which a ratchet mechanism 60 is installed on a grip 70. The ratchet mechanism 60 includes a base seat 61 on which a sleeve 62, a ratchet 63, a stopper plate 64 and a switch 65 are mounted. A casing 68 is fitted around the base seat 61. The casing 68 is formed with a slot 69 through which the switch 65 protrudes. An engaging section 66 extends from a rear end of the base seat 61. The engaging section 66 is formed with multiple projections 67. The engaging section 66 and the projections 67 are engaged into a socket 71 of the grip 70 so as to connect the ratchet mechanism 60 with the grip 70.
The sleeve 62 has a relatively large diameter so that the aforesaid illumination device 80 cannot be fitted therewith. In case a light emitter is disposed in the grip, the excessively long distance between the base seat 61 and the light emitter will result in that when the light is projected from the light emitter and focused at the front end of the sleeve, the light will be shaded by the base seat 61. Therefore, the front end of the sleeve 62 will be a dead corner of the projected light and the illumination effect will be greatly reduced. In case the engaging section 66 is omitted, the ratchet mechanism 60 will be unable to be coupled with the grip 70.